This invention relates to improvements in card books of the type having two or more superimposed covers that are connected by a hinge on one side, together with means for mounting a plurality of cards or documents on the interior surface of one or both covers.
The Furlong U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,209 illustrates a card book of the general type described herein. The cards are mounted on a pair of hingedly connected covers in an overlapping relationship, so as to leave a margin of each card exposed and visible for easy identification. Various embodiments of card books are shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,366; 1,957,800; 1,986,015; 2,140,926; 2,348,914; 2,610,421; 2,871,153; and 3,363,349.
In order to be practical, card books must be able to accommodate a large number of cards, which together weigh more than the book itself. Heretofore it has been necessary to construct the book covers from a metal such as aluminum and to connect the covers with metal hinges, which renders the book quite heavy, cumbersome and expensive. It would thus be desirable to reduce the weight and cost of the book by simplifying the design and by using less expensive materials, but without sacrificing quality or strength.